elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Fortune cookie
leftFortune cookies are a food that, upon eating, will cause a fortune to be displayed. Fortunes are either true or false. True fortunes give helpful hints, such as obscure uses for items. False fortunes are either pointless or misleading. In the elona talk.txt file, fortunes are considered dialogue. True fortunes go under the section fortune1, and false goes under fortune2. You can use this to tell if you fortune is true or false, or you can look here. Better yet, you can write "false" after each false fortune and save it. A blessed fortune cookie will always produce a true fortune, cursed cookies will always produce a false fortune. However it is probably unwise to eat anything cursed either way. All other fortune cookies will produce either. True Fortunes * You can dry out fresh meat at a ranch to make jerky for rations. * If you worship Kumiromi, you might find seeds in rotten meat.*As of Elona+, that is no longer true. * A ranch near Derphy can be highly profitable. * Do not ever waste material kits on normal items! * real value if you feed them to your pet. * Better tools give you better results for your skills. Better beds give you better dreams if you sleep in them. * Tax will be lowered if your karma is high. * A blessed potion of descent will raise your level. * Drinking cursed healing potions sometimes makes you sick. * If you want a new skill, read a blessed scroll of gain attribute. * You will get more chances of critical hits against dimmed opponents. * While poisoned, bleeding, or paralyzed, your opponent won't regenerate. * The cubes will not split when they have bad conditions. * You can use a scroll of superior material to an artifact to re-create the artifact. * You can prevent getting dimmed by your resistance to sound. * You can prevent getting insane by your resistance to mind. * Blessing a rod is a good idea. But the effects of blessed rods are less dramatic than blessed potions or scrolls. * When you are wet, fire damages won't be a problem but electric damages will be a serious threat. * If you vomit too much in a short period, you will suffer anorexia. When you get , don't eat. Just drink potions and water. * A blessed potion of restore body or restore spirit will your body or spirit. * Throw cursed potions of restore body or restore spirit at powerful opponents. * You *should* bless the hermes blood before drinking it! * It would be really bad if something wrong when you cast the return spell. False Fortunes * A Nymph will be very pleased if you call her by her real name: Lorelei. * A ring of extra ring finger is useless if not enchanted. * A staff may recharge if you drop it for awhile. * Not sure what you should wish for? Try secret artifact of milas. * Gems can be traded for platinum coins. * Always bless the treasure maps before reading. * Meo....eow..... * If you have the swimming skill, you can swim across to another continent. * What do you wish for? * If you shout 'Guards!' in the chat window, they may quickly come help you. * There's a way to make God your pet.**As of Elona+, it is now possible with an Astral Light Pen. * Player killers await you when you enter moongates. * Oh, what a pity. Hate to say but those who read this fortune *will* be cursed. * Watch your back! Careful! T-There, your younger sister! Run! * Nyo BUMP-BUMP for you! * The game could not choose valid fortunes as your saved game is corrupted. * It is rumored that killing cats make you unlucky. * Reading a blessed scroll of oracle before opening a chest is believed to bring you equipment with good enchantments. * Guards will be pleased if you bash them naked. * It is rumored that there's an ultimate artifact exclusive to your younger sisters. * You can only learn swimming skill by wishing. * Shopkeepers will pay more for monster's shit that weights more. Notes Category:Food